Generally speaking, it can be difficult to amend and reproduce a label without access to the actual source script. Customers who wish to print a certain label may have to use a software program to create the label. The user may know what kind of label the user desires, but to create the label, the user would first have to learn a new software program or a new printer language before able to create the label. This task may require a significant amount of time to learn the new program or language. In some cases, the user may only want to change a small portion of an existing label design. If the source code or source file of the original label cannot be found, or difficult to retrieve, the user may have to redesign or re-code every single element of the original label.
Therefore, a need exists for a method/apparatus to quickly and accurately amend and reproduce a label without access to the actual source script.